Very Lovely First Kiss
by Hyuuzu
Summary: 'Gue udah ngelaksanain apa yg lo bilang, tapi gue deg-deg-an banget. APA YANG HARUS GUE LAKUIN! Nih kan ide lo teme! Bantuin gue dong! Gue nggak mau diputusin Sakura cuma gara-gara ide lo yg aneh ini' ## NaruSaku, slight SasuHina ## Fluff, may be?


Summary: 'Gue udah ngelaksanain apa yg lo bilang. Gue sama Sakura udah kissu. Tapi gue deg-deg-an banget. APA YANG HARUS GUE LAKUIN?! Nih kan ide lo teme! Bantuin gue dong! Gue nggak mau diputusin Sakura cuma gara-gara ide lo yg aneh ini!' NaruSaku, slight SasuHina. Don't like don't read. RnR, please....

Warning: OOC, AU, kissing scene. MinaKushi masih hidup, bahasa sms, GaJe, dsb. Don't like don't read. :D

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Very Lovely First Kiss © Hyuu Mizu-Hime

_____________________________________________________________________

Very Lovely First Kiss

Story by: Hyuu Mizu-Hime

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rated: T

Main Characters: Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura

Words (only the story): 2000 words (PAS! AJAIB! TEPUK TANGAN! *alah*)

_____________________________________________________________________

From: Sasuke

_Btw, u__dah pny pacar?_

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memandangi layar ponsel-nya. SMS dari salah satu sahabatnya di internet yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Setelah nyengir sesaat dia pun membalas SMS itu.

To: Sasuke

_Udah. K__np mmngny? lo mau sm gw?_

_Message Delivered_

Setelah itu pemuda bermata biru cerah itu tersenyum sendiri. Gadis berambut _pink_ yang sedang tidur-tiduran di sampingnya mendelik. "Kenapa Naruto-kun? Ada sesuatu yang lucu telah terjadi?"

Naruto menoleh. "Tidak... tidak.... coba kau baca ini."

Sakura meraih ponsel Naruto dan membacanya sekilas kemudian tertawa. "Kau pikir dia yaoi?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Siapa tahu kan? Kita tidak tahu orang itu seperti apa...."

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk guling Naruto. Hari ini Sakura mampir sebentar ke rumah Naruto sehabis ekskul untuk menenangkan pikiran. Dan mungkin saja akan menginap karena Minato dan Kushina tidak ada di rumah, sedangkan gadis itu sendiri tinggal di kos-kosan yang tidak jauh dari rumah Naruto.

Gadis berumur 14 tahun itu benar-benar sedang suntuk karena dimarahi oleh guru ekskul-nya, Kurenai-sensei karena salah dalam merangkai bunga. Padahal itu semua terjadi karena tadi malam gadis itu tidak sempat latihan.

Ketika Naruto bertanya kenapa Sakura tidak sempat latihan, sambil senyum-senyum salting Sakura menjawab kalau dia nonton film sampai kemalaman sehingga lupa untuk latihan. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Kirain kenapa...._

_Ima, dekinjakute mo_

_Asarenaide awatenaide~_

_Kimi no maipeesu de—_

From: Sasuke

_Hn.__ EH! Ih gw g ad niat sm cwo. Lgian gw udah pny pcr. Cih! Gw udah puas ama cwe gw._

Naruto dengan cepat mengetik balasannya.

To: Sasuke

_G ush mrh. Gw kn cm brcnd. Gw mw __nanya, cakepan cwe gw ap cwe lo? Gw yakin msh cakepan cwe gw. Iy kn? Cwe gw rmbtny pink, matany emerald, kulitny putih, cntk bgt! Cntkn mana nih!_

_Message Delivered_

"Ngetik apa sih?" Sakura langsung merebut ponsel Nokia itu dari tangan Naruto. Lalu dengan cepat pula mengembalikannya.

"Kok aku jadi bahan perbandingan sih? Nggak lucu tau!" bantah Sakura sambil berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan dari Naruto. Lengkap dengan suffix 'uh-huh!' dan wajah yang memerah.

"Yah.... iya-iya, gomen. Kan Cuma bercanda." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Sakura tidak berbalik.

Naruto mendesah. "Heh, aku bilang Cuma bercanda kan..... Marah ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh lengan gadis yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Sakura berbalik dengan mata terpejam. "Zzz..."

"Oh, tidur...." kata Naruto sambil mendesah lega. Soalnya, Sakura memang gadis yang masuk dalam kategori 'suka marah' atau 'pemarah' dan sejenisnya. Tapi dengan cepat pula memaafkan orang lain.

Naruto merasakan getar pada ponselnya dan sebelum SEAMO bernyanyi, dia sudah membuka SMS pada ponselnya tersebut.

From: Sasuke

_Pink? __Aneh... cwe gw rmbtny pnjg, indigo, mtny lavender, kalem, baik, n cntk. Gw yakin Hinata yg plg cntk di dunia. Btw, lo udah ngerasain yg nmny 'kissu' blm?_

Naruto memutar ponselnya, memikirkan SMS balasan yang tepat.

To: Sasuke

_Cwe rmbt pink itu u__nik, g ad d dunia selain cwe gw, Sakura! XD n mungkin anak2 g nnt. Kissu? Lo sndri ama siapa td? Hinata? Udh blm?_

Naruto mendesah dan menatap Sakura yang tertidur di sampingnya. Minato dan Kushina sedang tidak ada di rumah karena pergi tidak tahu ke mana, (?) kalau seandainya ada – mungkin Sakura bisa dibangunkan dengan paksa dan disuruh pulang.

Tapi hal inilah yang disukai oleh Naruto. Wajah tidur pulas Sakura terlihat begitu polos dan tidak berpura-pura, walau sehari-hari wajahnya memang tidak berpura-pura, khusus untuk di depan Naruto saja. Kalau di depan orang lain, mungkin dia masih bisa tersenyum walau hatinya sedang jengkel, masih bisa tersenyum walau sedang sedih dan lain sebagainya. Tapi, saat di depan Naruto, Sakura bebas berekspresi dan bersikap apa adanya.

Cinta itu memang selalu terbuka dengan pasangannya, kan?

_Ima, dekinjakute mo_

_Asarenai—_

From: Sasuke

_Gw sih udah. Lo psti blm kn? __G level. Ciuman Hinata it seksi n lembut. Lo aj yg blm prnh ngerasa, n lo g bkl prnh ngerasainny krn jrk kita jauh. _

To: Sasuke

_Gw jg g niat sm cwe lo. Kenal aj g. __Gw aj blm prnh ngeliat lo. Enak aj! Walau gw blm ngerasain yg nmny kissu, gw bkl sgra mndptknnya!_

Naruto tersenyum aneh sendirian dan menatap ponselnya lalu diam-diam terkejut sendiri. _Mendapatkannya? Kapan?_

**FLASHBACK**

"Hei Naruto! Ini aku belikan es krim. Maaf kalau tidak _sreg_, habis aku ingin sekali makan es krim nih...."

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dan memakai seragam sekolah itu mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan! Ayo duduk di sini!"

Gadis berambut _pink _pendek yang dipanggil Sakura itu tersenyum manis dan duduk di sebelah Naruto, menyerahkan es krimnya pada Naruto dan melahap es krimnya sendiri.

Dalam waktu 10 menit saja, mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan es krim di tangan mereka.

"Uh... rasanya pengen nambah ya..." kata Sakura sambil mendesah. Naruto tertawa. "Dasar rakus...."

"Apa sih!" kata Sakura dan meninju bahu kekasihnya pelan. Naruto terbahak.

Lalu mereka berdua terdiam. Dua-duanya tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Sakura-chan.... Aku boleh cium kamu ya?"

Mata _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak. "Ci-cium?"

"Hahaha. Iya." Kata Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Wajah Sakura lebih memerah lagi.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba sih?" tanya Sakura. Naruto tertunduk. "Aku hanya ingin tahu rasanya saja. Boleh kan? Plis..."

"Boleh. Tapi—" wajah Naruto sudah mendekat. Sakura kebingungan dan menurunkan badannya.

CUP!

Buru-buru Naruto memundurkan badannya. "Ah, Sakura-chan kenapa?" Naruto langsung merengut karena ciumannya tidak 'mendarat' di bibir tapi di jidat lebar Sakura. Sakura tertawa.

"Habis, langsung 'nyosor' aja! Kata-kataku kan belum selesai tahu!" bantah Sakura sambil tertawa. Naruto masih merengut.

"Apa lagi?"

Sakura tertawa. "Boleh, tapi nanti kalau kita sudah menikah.... Aku tidak mau keperawanan bibirku diambil oleh orang lain!" kata gadis itu dan berlari menjauhi Naruto sambil tertawa. Naruto mengejar Sakura. "Ah, Sakura-chan, awas ya!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Ima, dekinjakute mo_

_Asarenaide awatenaide~_

From: Sasuke

_Sgr__a? Kpn? Cih! Lo msh blm se-level gw klu lo blm cium si... Sakura klu g slh nmny. Gw sm Hinata aj udh ngelakuinny 3 kli, lo blm sekalipun? Bnr2 g level! Pengecut!_

Naruto menelan ludah sambil menekan perasaan jengkelnya kuat-kuat karena disebut pengecut. _Udah 3 kali? Gitu aja sombong! Awas aja kalau ketemu! Bertaruh orangnya pasti nggak ganteng! Pasti masih cakepan Uzumaki Naruto!_

To: Sasuke

_Lo serius udh 3 kli? O.o gw g bkl ngelakuinny krn Sakura blm ngsih izin! Bknny g pengecut! __Sbnrny cwe gw ad d sblh gw skrg, jd gw akn mnt skrg! Tp klu dy udh bngn! Skrg dy lg tdr DI SAMPING GW! Eh, lo kykny lm2 nantangin gw y?_

_Message Delivered_

Setelah berpikir sejenak, dengan beringas Naruto menekan-nekan _keypad _di ponselnya. Lalu tersenyum puas. Kemudian ponsel Naruto lagi-lagi bergetar dan lagi-lagi jari-jemari Naruto mendahului nada deringnya.

From: Sasuke-teme

_Tdr d smpg aja udh bngga? Gw tny, si Sakura tdrny meluk lengan lo g? G kn? Cih! Masih mng gw! Hinata jg prnh tdr d smpg gw, __n tngnny meluk tgn gw! Trs dia ngigau nma gw! Msh hbt gw kn? Baka lo! Mumpung dy tdr, cium aj tuh bibirny! Setidakny lo udh ngerasain kissu wlupun dy g tw!_

Naruto tercenung di depan ponselnya.

**Na****ruto's POV**

From: Sasuke-teme

_Tdr d smpg aja udh bngga? Gw tny, si Sakura tdrny meluk lengan lo g? G kn? Cih! Masih mng gw! Hinata jg prnh tdr d smpg gw, n tngnny meluk tgn gw! Trs dia ngigau nma gw! Msh hbt gw kn? Baka lo! Mumpung dy tdr, cium aj tuh bibirny! Setidakny lo udh ngerasain kissu wlupun dy g tw!_

Awalnya aku sangat senang karena nama _contact _si Sasuke sudah aku ganti menjadi Sasuke-teme. Entah dari mana aku mendapat kata –teme itu, tapi hal itu langsung terbersit begitu saja di otakku. Jadilah, aku simpan _contact_-nya dengan nama itu.

Tapi...

Apa maksudnya dengan 'mencium saat tidur'? Apa si teme ini sudah gila? Atau... dia pernah melakukannya ke Hinata sebelumnya?

Kumasukkan ponsel ke dalam kantung celanaku dan aku memandangi Sakura-chan yang tertidur begitu lelap. Dalam hati, aku tertarik untuk mencobanya, tapi....

PLAK!

Aku menampar pipiku sendiri. _Ingat Naruto, dia tidak mengizinkanmu untuk menciumnya! Mengapa kau malah mengingkarinya?_ Batinku bergejolak. Aku bingung sekali. Entah pikiran apa yang merasuki pikiranku saat ini. Mungkin setan telah menghantuinya. Iya! Setan Sasuke itu! Gara-gara dia 'menyalurkan' ide gila itu, aku jadi tergoda! Dan entah kenapa aku saat ini sangat-sangat ingin mencobanya!

Ada yang merasa aku sudah gila sekarang?

Akhirnya aku bertekad untuk melakukannya. Aku mencoba mencari posisi yang tepat. Saat posisinya menurutku cukup 'enak' untuk 'mencium', dengan agak ragu, aku mendekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Keringat dinginku mengucur deras. Mataku tertutup dengan rapat. Hatiku terus menerus bertanya padaku, apakah hal ini harus terus dilanjutkan?

Akhirnya bibir kami bertemu. Bibirnya yang ternyata sangat lembut itu menyentuh bibirku. Kalau boleh jujur, sedikit banyak aku cukup menikmatinya. Ternyata begini rasanya ciuman....

Aku membuka mataku dan aku tersentak. Mata _emerald_-nya itu juga terbuka dan menatap lurus kedua mataku! TIDAK! Dia akan marah besar! Sontak aku mengangkat kepalaku dan bangkit dari posisiku.

"Naruto-kun...."

Sepertinya ini adalah hari terkaget dalam hidupku. A-aku tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Sakura tiba-tiba menarik kerah T-shirt-ku, dan menciumku kembali. Kami sama-sama memejamkan mata. Aku merasa ciuman yang ini sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya karena… ada unsur aneh yang aku rasakan di bibirnya.

Sesaat kemudian, aku merasa badanku memanas. Aku langsung benar-benar bangkit dari posisiku dan berlari keluar kamar. Sayup-sayup terdengar suaranya memanggilku, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. _Naruto kau sudah gila!_ _Gila! _Batinku berkata-kata dan membuatku lebih _shock _dari sebelumnya. Tujuanku sekarang adalah kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi aku langsung menunduk diatas wastafel. Aku menyalakan keran dan membasuh wajahku, lalu mendongak dan menatap bayangan diriku di cermin.

NARUTO APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN!

Detak jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Darahku terasa mengalir lebih deras. Nafasku tak teratur lebih tepatnya lagi aku terengah-engah. Siapa yang tidak kaget dengan kelakuannya malam ini.

Selama ini… aku berkali-kali mencoba menciumnya, meski ia sering menolakku. Tak kusangka malam ini… dia… membalas ciumanku. Tidak… apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika menemuinya nanti. Aku menyesal!! Padahal dia sudah bilang padaku, ia tak mau keperawanan bibirnya terenggut oleh siapapun! Aku… kejam padanya. Aku bukan kekasih yang baik. Bukan kekasih yang baik.....

_Ima, dekinjakute mo_

_Asarenaide awatenaide~_

_Kimi no maipeesu de __jibun—_

Aku mengambil ponsel yang berbunyi nyaring di kantungku. Terlihat di layar ponsel hitam tersebut 'From: Sasuke-teme' Apalagi sih maunya dia?

From: Sasuke-teme

_Bls. Skrg._

_Cuma minta bales?! _Teriakku dalam hati.

To: Sasuke-teme

_Gw__ udh ngelaksanain ap yg lo blg. Gw sm Skra udh kissu. Tp gw dg-dg-an bgt. AP YG HRS GW LAKUIN?! Nh kn ide lo! Bntuin gw dong! Gw g mau diputusin Skra cm gr2 ide lo yg aneh ini!_

_Message Delivered_

Aku mendesah. Aku harus minta maaf padanya nanti. Tapi.... bagaimana cara minta maafnya??? Hanya dengan berkata "Sakura, maafkan aku." Itu tidak akan berhasil! Aku harus bagaimana??? Masa waktu pacaran kami yang sudah makan waktu tiga tahun ini mau dibuang begitu saja?

Ponsel hitam yang masih ditanganku itu bergetar lagi dan sebelum Seamo sempat bernyanyi aku sudah menekan tombol pembuka kunci.

From: Sasuke-teme

_Hn.__ Bgs. Trik nafas dlm2 aj, dlu gw gt wktu prtm nyium si Hnta. Lm2 udh biasa._

Aku menuruti kata Sasuke tadi. Aku tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai agak enakan.

"Naruto, kamu di situ?"

Aku yang sudah agak enakan malah jadi semakin parah dari sebelumnya. Su-suara itu! Itu kan suara Sakura? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? KAMI-SAMA!! TOLONG AKU SEKARANG!!

"Hey, Naruto, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Aku memandangnya dari cermin. Aneh sekali. Sakura malah tersenyum manis. Aku tersentak. Aku menjadi tak yakin yang ia lakukan tadi bukanlah berdasarkan keadaan sesungguhnya, tapi semata-mata mengigau dalam mimpi.

Sakura mendekatiku dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahiku. Aku menelan ludah, wajahku semakin terasa memanas.

"Kayaknya kamu sakit… atau…" kata Sakura mendramatisir. "Kamu kaget ya sama perbuatanmu sendiri?"

DEG.

Aku tak sanggup berbicara apa-apa lagi. Saat itu yang kutahu, pikiranku melambung ke berbagai arah. Bercabang tidak jelas ke berbagai jalan pikiran. Tapi, mungkin Sakura mengerti keadaanku itu. Ia memelukku dari belakang. Di pundakku ia berkata dengan tenang, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun… semuanya baik-baik saja,"

Aku menjadi lebih tenang… Aku menjadi lebih rileks dengan usapan tangannya yang lembut di dadaku dan pelukannya yang hangat.

Aku tak menyangka… malam itu… malam yang tanpa bintang dan hujan pula. Ia bergerak maju tanpa diduga. Dan tanpa tingkah lakunya yang biasa. Tapi luar biasa.

Very.... very... lovely first kiss.

**End of Naruto's POV**

**OWARI**

NaruSaku SasuHina!! SasuHina! SasuHina! *dibakar* eh, aku masih lebih suka NaruHina SasuSaku kok.... pengen aja hari ini nge-cracknya! Wohohoho...

Oia, buat sinsin, Kokoro Fujisaki, sama Kak Furuki, ano.... request-nya.... ShikaSaku, ShikaTema, sama ItaSaku... Aku bikin nanti ya! Kalau sempat dan idenya ada... :) Ini juga request dari seseorang kok.... ^^ 3 request lagi! YOSH!

Aku gak tau bisa bikin fic lagi kapan. Sekarang aku udah kelas 9 SMP, bentar lagi mau hibernasi alias hiatus. Udah kelas 9~ mungkin akan aku bikin kalau ada waktu, mana sekarang okaasan dan otousan 'menjejali' otakku dengan les, uh kesel!!! lagian aku juga mau lulus dengan nilai bagus dan masuk Smansa (SMA N 1) di Pangkalpinang, maka aku harus belajar dengan lebih giat. Soalnya sekolah itu paling favorit di Bangka Belitung, saiangannya satu Bangka Belitung! Aku ngincer sekolah itu soalnya..... di Smansa ada pelajaran bahasa jepang. Dan aku sangat menantikannya!! .

Oia, ringtone SMS ponsel Naruto itu My Answers by Seamo. Ituloh, ending Naruto Shippuuden yang paling baru.... Yang sesudah Shinkokyuu :D

Oia, yang adegan Naruto batal nyium Sakura itu aku dapet dari novel 'Natsuka', tau nggak? Yang cerita orang Indonesia, namanya Natsuka, terus diadopsi sama orang Jepang, seru banget loh ceritanya! Dia juga pacaran sama orang jepang yang namanya Yuu Miyama, dan imouto-nya Yuu itu adalah Kikuchi Miyama yang jadi.... Baca sendiri yah! *ditendang* Apalagi kita bisa belajar bahasa Jepang dari buku itu.

Mau RnR silahkan.... Nggak juga nggak apa-apa.... Hyuu maklum... Soalnya Hyuu juga hiatus RnR sekarang karena udah kelas 9..... TT_TT

Tapi, aku sarankan review ya... Please~

Arigatou...

**Hyuu Mizu-Hime**


End file.
